Honest Feelings
by ProcrastinatingBlonde
Summary: Leon hasn't reported into Hannigan after the events of Resident Evil 4. Worried she goes to see him and they both have lunch together. Some fluff


Honest Feelings

The following is a nonprofit fan based parody, set two months after the events of Resident Evil Four. All characters belong to Capcom and Shinji Mikami. Please support the official release.

" _Geez Leon why won't you answer your damn phone" Hannigan thought ending the call, after getting voice mail, this was the fourth time she had tried to reach him in the past three hours and still no response. Worry began to set in because she knew he had gotten injured on a mission in Italy and didn't get back until two days ago but had yet to give a report or even call in. Deciding what to do she finally breathed and began looking into the computer's database for Leon's address. Flinching when she saw the area where he lived she could help but feel a pang of jealously compared to her poor living conditions, he was practically living in a place she could only live in her dreams. Getting her emotions back in check she took a moment to look around to make sure she wasn't being watched before writing down the address on a piece of paper before continuing with the work she was doing previously._

 _Some time later during her lunch break it took her only half an hour to get to Leon's apartment complex, standing in the awe at how nice nice it looked. A tall steel gate surrounded the building; a playground for younger children was off to the side of the building, and a variety of bushes and flower gardens grew around the complex. Walking up the set of stairs Hannigan opened the door and her jaw dropped at the sight of the receptionist area. It was truly a wonder how Leon even managed to afford to rent such an expensive room, then remembered how not only was he one of the governments top agents but he also saved the president's daughter some time ago._

 _Jealousy began to set in again as she found her way to his room checking over her self she wore her usual black suit and white button-up shirt but for some reason she felt nervous, knocking hard on the door she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her it was just Leon after all, a few moments went by before she knocked again. Hearing a muffeled response before the clatter of somthing being knocked over the door opened, wearing grey sweatpants and a plain light grey v-neck shirt, Leon answered with a mixed look of shock and surprise._

 _" Hannigan what are you doing here? How'd you get my address?" He asked with a slight_

 _She caught herself staring at his toned chest hidden slightly underneath the shirt before answering in a serious tone " What do you think you're doing Leon, or rather why haven't you called in or sent me a report."_

 _Looking slightly surprised not only by her tone but the fact that she showed up at his door unannounced, his face showed a mixture of anger and hurt "Sorry I just got out of the hospital recently so I really didn't have a chance, plus my phone broke while I was being transported to the hospital, but then again you would've know that if you bothered to check up on me while I was there." His last statement shook her, feeling her chest tighten she didn't expect him to be so aggressive. Sensing her disturbed state his eyes softened as he softly spoke._

 _"Hannigan I'm sorr..." he started to say before a loud beeping interrupted him, "Oh shit my biscuits are burning!" he said in a panic turning quickly on his heels he rushed back inside his apartment leaving Hannigan to wonder if it was to late to leave. Before she could he returned holding a pan of what looked like some kind small of cheese pizza or a large cheesy pie with burnt crust._

"Sorry about that Hanni...I mean Ingrid I didn't mean it."He said with a heartbreaking look, she could feel her cheek redden slightly as her hearbeat quickened.

" _He just used my first name, for the first time." She mused with a slightly raised eyebrow._

"So would you care to join me for a light lunch you look hungry" he said with a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself Leon I'm just here to make sure your still alive." She retorted before a grumble caused her to look down at her feet.

"So that noise just now was not your stomach saying feed me Seymour?" He said jokingly. Giving him a playful glare she said couldn't help but laugh a little as she said "I didn't know you were a fan of _A Little Shop of Horrors,_ but could you cut the crap if you're going to let me in then do it I don't have a lot of time for my lunch break as it is."

"But of course mademoiselle" He replied with his irresistible grin and slight bow, stepping aside her jealously grew a more as she looked around the interior of his beautiful loft. It had a very modern almost artistic vibe to it. She noted a maple color acoustic guitar next to a parlor grand piano in the far right corner, near what looked like a door that lead out to the balcony. Looking to her right see saw a large what she believed to be 65" wide screen plasma TV, underneath it was a long rectangular shelf with various gaming consoles, photos, a few small plants, and a couple books. Opposite of that was a nice midnight blue lazy-boy sofa with matching chair and love seat adjacent to the sofa but opposite from each other. Walking further into the room she glanced down the hallway to see a couple closed doors and with one slightly open ajar, her thoughts began to wander as she assumed it to be his bedroom. Turning left she stopped short in between the kitchen and mahogany dinning table set.

" Do you want anything to drink? Wine, milk, orange juice, gin. "Walking into the kitchen " I'll take a water if you don't mind please I'm still on the clock after all." Still not moving from her spot.

Grabbing two glasses from a wooden cabinet he first pour himself some red wine then water for her, after handing her the glass he asked "Before we dig in are you allergic to any foods?" Thinking for a moment she shook her head I don't have any allergies but I don't like mushrooms, beets, chives, or anchovies." She said in a matter-of-fact-tone. Grinning as he spoke "Ever have meatloaf pie before? It's actually pretty good despite the name." Looking at first him then back at the dish she asked in a questioning tone " What's in it I seriously hope it's not poisoned or anything."

" Just some ground beef, shredded mozzarella and parmesan cheese, tomatoes, parsley, some all-seasoning salt, little bit of onions because I don't like mushrooms much either, some lettuce, Italian seasoning, along with garlic powder." With a small smile he said in jest " with a dash of rat poison and a sprinkle cyanide ." Rolling her eyes she turned to leave before Leon caught her hand. " I was joking so please stay I actually like your company." Looking at him she sighed ,how could she possible refuse him when he looked at her with such a pathetic looked, and said " Alright but any more stupid stunts like that and I'm leaving." Nodding as he led her by the hand to the table before pulling her chair out for her to sit down. "Would you like me to take your jacket?" he asked politely getting a cold stare from her he cut into the meal giving her a slice before sitting at the opposite end to eat.

" Leon this is amazing you have give me the recipe." She said with a hungry gleam in her eyes

"Yeah sure just promise that you'll cook it so I can taste your cooking too." He replied his blue eyes half hiding behind his bangs.

Some time passed in silence before Hannigan gave a look to him to say something, clearing his throat he said" So Hannigan those new glasses they look good." Giving him a deadpan look she said " No they're the same as I all ways wear, what are you trying to get at here Leon?"

Giving a hurt expression he looked at her reaching his arm out across the table almost touching her hand he said soulfully" Just trying to give the pretty lady a nice complement, I've seen the way other men have looked at you Hannigan, you are truly a beautiful, strong, independent woman." Pulling back in shock she had no words to say. " _Was that a confession or something?! that's impossible it's Leon for god sakes he's a co-worker, who would fall for a guy like him." Looking back over his facial features, she saw he was starting to grow out a beard and mustache. His strong jaw line seemed to tighten along with his high cheekbones, there was no way she could fall for a guy like him, she kept telling herself._ Finally looking deep into his dark blue sea like eyes, she felt her body almost being pulled into him. A warm feeling and a light squeeze brought her back to reality, "You still with me Ingrid? You look a little red." Giving her hand another squeeze he stood up to walk over to her, quickly regaining her senses she stood and walked over to the door saying quickly " I have to leave my lunch break was over some time ago, I don't know what I'll say to the higher-ups when they ask where I've been.

"Hannigan wait up a minute." Leon called following her " So do you wanna go get some coffee or something after your done working?"

"Wow Leon you're unbelievable" She said turning to him before opening the door. "Need I remind you that I'm already late getting back to work and you still need your rest?"

"Damn it Ingrid just for once can you just no be strictly business and live a little?" Leon said almost annoyed

"T _hat's the third time now he said Ingrid." She thought_

Pouting a little as she spoke " Leon I'm hurt by that statement, but if I was that way I'd get way to much unwanted attention, besides there's really only one person who's attention I'd want anyway." A plethora of emotions were exchanged silently between the two

"Oh so there's someone you already like" he sounded dejected looking away from Hannigan couldn't help but kick herself for saying that out loud. Turning to leave she had a foot out the door when Leon grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug, her body almost locked completely before she realized what happened next his lips were upon hers. Breaking away first he said softly" I'm sorry it's just simply wanting for you to be mine will never happen unless I make the first move." Pushing away from him " You're such a loser if you actually think that lame line is going to work on me." With a faint smile she reached up and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek. "But I changed my mind I think I will take you up on your offer for some coffee tomorrow." Blowing him a kiss and a quick little wink she left him in the doorway, and she could have sworn she heard him say "Women."

If you love someone tell them...

because hearts are often broken

by words left unspoken.

~Pamela Daranjo

A/N:Thank you for your patience and support please comment any other suggestions you have for any other stories you would want to see I'll see what I can do. My next chapter for Home Again should be posted in the next couple of days along with one or two other different stories. Thank you have a great day and I may or may not actually add one more chapter to this story.


End file.
